


Stand and Deliver

by Jackdaw816



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, i just wanted him to be a highwayman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: The roads aren't safe at night
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Jack Harkness, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/John Hart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Stand and Deliver

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb self-indulgence that I wrote instead of like... seven other things I could have been doing, please enjoy my gross historical inaccuracies

Ianto supposed they should have seen it coming. Jack, Gwen, and himself, all crammed in a stagecoach for the next few days on the way back from London. Something was bound to happen. He just didn’t expect it to happen so soon.

They were about two hours into the journey, and due to a lack of thinking on Jack’s part, the sun was beginning to set as they started into Hounslow Heath. (They had planned to spend another night in London, but then Jack had managed to offend the good doctor Harper and gotten himself thrown out on his arse.) Ianto had heard the rumors, knew how dangerous travel here could be. But he trusted Jack, foolishly so.

Across the coach, Gwen sighed, fingers splayed across her dark green skirt. Technically, she was Jack’s wife. As an earl, he had certain appearances to maintain after all. But Jack only had eyes for Ianto. Even now, Jack’s leg pressed solidly against Ianto’s, the cramped coach allowing Jack to get away with such simple intimacies. Gwen spent her nights with Rhys, their coachman. The arrangement worked rather well.

Gwen had just lifted her hand to stifle a yawn when the carriage lurched to a sudden halt. Ianto braced himself, one hand on the coach wall, the other on Jack’s thigh. The horses whinnied, and he could hear Rhys shout.

“Jack?” Gwen asked, hand going to the peridot necklace around her neck. Jack hushed her, and they all listened as a single set of hoofbeats clicked closer. Ianto felt his blood run cold with dread. _Highwaymen._ Ianto wanted nothing more than to cling closer to Jack but forced himself to let go.

“Let me handle this,” Jack said softly. He reached in his coat, then winced as Ianto remembered that his pistol was stowed in his trunk. “Let me handle this,” he repeated anyway. “We comply; they’ll let us by.” Gwen nodded, her face ashen. Ianto swallowed hard as the door was wrenched open, and he stared down the barrel of a pistol.

“I’d say stand and deliver, but that’s rather cliche,” the highwayman said, smirking. He wore a dark mask and a strange red coat, one hand gripping his horse’s reins, the other casually threatening them. “So hand over the lady’s jewels, and we can both be on our merry ways.” Gwen instantly covered her left hand, protecting the diamond Jack had given her. The highwayman’s gaze instantly flickered over her, and Ianto felt a surge of protectiveness.

“We will give you nothing of the sort!” Ianto spat. The highwayman’s head snapped back to him, and he felt a twinge of regret. But only a twinge. “She is a lady! She does not take orders from a thuggish brute who needs to take a ride to Tyburn.” The highwayman’s gaze narrowed, and Ianto realized that perhaps those weren’t the best last words.

“Such cheek,” the highwayman chided. “But the lady will give me her jewels, or my companion will kill your coachman.” He snapped his fingers, and a shot rang out. Gwen gasped, and Ianto swore. Jack was strangely silent.

“Relax,” the highwayman purred. “Just a warning shot.” His grin turned sinister. “But the next one won’t be.” He brandished his hand. “Jewels!” Shaking, Gwen started to unfasten her necklace. Ianto watched, shaking with rage, but unwilling to risk Rhys’ life. There was nothing he could do.

Sat in the shadows of the coach, Jack started to laugh. Three bewildered gazes fixated upon him. Jack leaned into the light, and for a moment, the highwayman froze. Then he snarled and aimed his gun at Jack

“Hello, John,” Jack said, incredibly relaxed for a man with a gun to his head. “I thought it was you. Still up to your old tricks?” Ianto blinked, stunned. He knew Jack had a rather sordid past, but a highwayman? Gwen shared his shock, blinking long and slow.

“Hello, Jack,” the highwayman - John - responded. “Been a long time. Didn’t realize you’d gone legit. I’m disappointed.”

“Then it’s a good thing I don’t require your approval anymore,” Jack replied coldly. “Now stop threatening my wife.” John’s smirk was simultaneously jealous and predatory. 

“Well, well,” John said. “Jackie really has settled down.” Quick as lightning, the gun moved from Jack to Ianto. “And you’re right. I am still up to my old tricks. So give me the gems, doll, or I’ll shoot your friend.”

“John,” Jack said, the tone carrying familiarity that Ianto was really not fond of. “Please, for old time’s sake, move on. Leave them alone.” The silence was tense, broken only by the faint whinny of John’s horse. John’s gaze never left Jack’s face.

“Fine,” John acquiesced, lowering the gun. “Only for you.” Jack sighed, the relief palpable. Ianto let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Gwen grinned demurely, then punched John in the face. He almost fell off his horse but gripped the reins tightly.

“Bitch,” he spat, grinning wildly. “Fair enough. I can tell when I’m not wanted.”

“Hey, John?” Jack said, getting half out of the coach. John quirked an eyebrow. Jack pulled a ring off his own hand and tossed it at him, John caught it easily. “I owed you. And now I don’t. So politely fuck off.” John tipped his hat at them.

“See, all you had to do was pay the toll. Easy.” He whistled, and his partner came around the front of the coach, her gun still aimed at Rhys. “C’mon, darlin’. Let ‘em through.” She holstered her gun and nodded, black bandana tied over her mouth and nose. John looked back at Jack and winked. “See you again?”

“In hell,” Jack replied curtly before sitting back down and slamming the door. He thumped the wall of the carriage, and a moment later, they took off, careening once again through the night.


End file.
